Ramen Kenpo
}} Ramen Kenpo is a martial arts style used by Wanze. Overview Ramen Kenpo consists of the user using ramen noodles to fight. To do this, Wanze swallows large amounts of flour and blows it out of his nose, using his nose-hairs to cut the flour into noodles for either battle or cooking. Because of this, most people find Wanze's dishes disgusting and refuse to eat them. The style also makes use of other tools and weapons, such as Wanze's roller skates and cooking knives, showing that he doesn't follow the same "kitchen tools aren't for killing" policy as Sanji. Sanji believes that Wanze's style of cooking and fighting to be a waste of food and abuse of cooking utensils, in which Wanze is unworthy of being a cook. Techniques * : Wanze's signature technique. He first swallows a large amount of flour, then covers one of his nostrils and fires it out of the other in the form of hard, sharpened noodles that pierce his target. When using his "Men's Formal Suit", this attack serves as protection against attacks directed against his unarmored upper body. * : Wanze strikes his roller skates against a surface repeatedly until the friction sets them on fire. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Noodle Slicer. :* |Faia Sukēto|literally meaning "Flaming Cleaver"}}: After using "Men-Kiri", Wanze jumps and performs a flaming, sweeping kick with his ignited roller skates. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Fire Skate Blades. * スーツ|Ramen Kenpō Ōgi: Menzu Fōmaru Sūtsu|literally meaning "Ramen Kenpo Ultimate Technique: Japanese Noodle Formal Battle-Suit"}}: Wanze swallows an entire sack of flour and uses it to produce a large amount of noodles from his nose, which he shapes into a giant noodle armor for him to wear. Besides serving as protection and increasing the force of his blows, if any opponents try to strike him they will be caught between the noodles, rendering them vulnerable to other attacks. Menn in this case means "noodle", but is written so that it is a pun with the English word "men". In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Ra-Men's Formal Suit. :* : A straight punch using the noodle armor's arm. If the opponent tries to deflect the punch, they'll be stuck in the noodles, with Wanze then smashing them around. Tonkotsu is a ramen broth made from pork bones. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Pork Bone Spank. :* プレス|Men Sōru Puresu|literally meaning "Noodle Soul Press"}}: Once he has an opponent stuck in his noodles, Wanze jumps and crashes the entire noodle armor down on them with a massive body slam. In the Viz Manga, this is called Soul Man Pasta Press and in the FUNimation dub, it is called Noodle Soul Press. :* : Wanze claps the arms of his noodle armor one against the other, attempting to catch his opponent between them. In the Viz Manga, this is called Ramen and Potsticker Combo... Super Slap and in the FUNimation dub it is called Ramen and Gyoza Combo, Clapping. :* : Wanze splits the arms of his noodle armor into several smallers ones and launches a barrage of punches towards his opponent. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Multi-Noodle Spank. :* : Wanze swings the noodle armor's arms like whips, the arms now merely being long strings of noodle without "fists". In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Thousand Noodle Whip. :* : Wanze jumps in the air and sends both of his noodle armor's massive legs flying towards the opponent, with the ramen forming a sharp point at the end. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Noodle Nail Knockout. * : Wanze throws several kitchen knives at his opponent. In the Viz Manga, this is simply called Knife Throw and in the FUNimation dub is called Kitchen Knife Throw. * : Wanze's secret technique, in which he attacks his opponent with a gigantic kitchen knife coated in deadly poison, said to cause certain death with a single scratch. In the Viz Manga, this is called Ramen Kung Fu — Secret Attack!!! Poison Pasta Cutter!!!. External Links * Ramen – Wikipedia article about Japanese noodles in general. * Kenpō – Wikipedia article about Japanese martial arts. References Site Navigation es:Ramen Kenpo de:Ramen Kenpō fr:Ramen Kenpo it:Ramen Kenpo pl:Ramenowe kung-fu Category:Fighting Styles